Np-Unstoppable
by Shaanon
Summary: Dimana Kise meributkan lagu baru dan keaslian suara Aomine. AoKise. One-shot.


Hari yang cerah.

Matahari bersinar terang, awan-awan berarak di atas kanvas biru langit, burung-burung berkicau... dan Kasamatsu-_senpai _ sedang jinak. Tidak ada latihan untuk klub basket Kaijo hari ini. Sebuah kesempatan yang sangat langka.

Tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan emas ini, sang _ace_ berkepala kuning dari Kaijo itu pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah seorang teman—si pemuda garang berkulit gelap dari Touou.

Dan disinilah mereka.

Keduanya terdiam dalam kamar berantakan Aomine. Tidak ada yang bersuara, keduanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Aomine dengan dada Mai-_chan_ di balik kertas _glossy_ majalah _playboy_ miliknya, sementara Kise sibuk dengan ponsel biru milik Aomine yang sedang menganggur. Suasana terasa sangat damai, sampai—

"BWAHAHAHA LAGU APA INI?!"

* * *

**Np – Unstoppable**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: AoKise.**

**Warnings: Possibly OOC. Swearing.**

**A/N: Disarankan mendengarkan **_**Character Song**_**-nya Aomine dulu sebelum membaca, agar lebih mengerti. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sialan kau Kise!"

Sang pemilik ponsel mengabaikan dada G-_cup_ model porno favoritnya, dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai ponsel yang semakin jauh saja dari jangkauannya. Alunan lagu _semi-rock _mengalun dari speaker ponselnya. Ia berteriak frustasi, "Hentikan lagu itu sekarang juga!"

Mengapa ia sangat bersikeras menghentikan lagu itu?

Karena lagu yang mengalun bukan lagu sembarang lagu, melainkan lagu dengan suara yang sangat familiar—**sangat** familiar sampai Aomine sendiri bosan mendengarnya,—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara seorang Aomine Daiki sendiri.

Kise masih tertawa tanpa henti mendengar tiap kata dari lagu tersebut. Liriknya dipenuhi dengan kata-kata sombong dan penuh percaya diri khas Aomine, bagaimana Kise tidak tertawa? Tangannya terus berusaha menjauhkan ponsel di genggamannya dari kejaran sang _phanter. _

"Hahaha! Aominecchi menjijikan!"

"K-Kise! Kembalikan ponselku, idiot! Oi!" Perintah Aomine garang, wajahnya terasa sedikit panas. Karena emosi atau karena malu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Namun perintahnya malah membuat Kise makin menjadi. Tawanya makin keras dan ia pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk berlari menjauh dari kejaran Aomine, masih tertawa geli saat lagunya mulai mencapai bagian _reff_-nya.

"Wahaha! Aominecchi apa yang kau katakan? _Unstop-bubble_?"

"_Unstoppable_, bodoh!"

Panik dicampur kesal, Aomine mengambil bantal terdekat dan melakukan _formless shoot_ andalannya tepat ke arah kepala kuning di seberangnya. Bantal putih itu sukses menjatuhkan si model malang yang kini meringis kesakitan. Salah sendiri berani menyulut api emosi Aomine.

Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung kepalanya. "Uuuh... Itu penerapan _skill_ yang sangat tidak penting, Aominecchi," sayang sekali, ponsel di genggamannya berhasil terebut dan lagu yang terputar itu pun harus terhenti sebelum mencapai akhirnya.

"Itu hukuman karena telah berani mengoprek _handphone_ orang sembarangan, bodoh." Ponsel birunya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan majalah yang tadi tidak sengaja ia lempar. Sembari membuka kembali halaman yang tadi tertutup, ia menggumamkan kalimat, 'maafkan aku Mai_-chan_, ada pengganggu yang berusaha mengumbar aib-ku.'

Kise memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sial, coba saja tadi ia mengirimkan lagu nista itu ke ponselnya. "Aominecchi... Kumohon biarkan aku mendengar lagu itu lagi," Ia merangkak mendekati temannya yang wajahnya makin bete saja. Kise terus memohon, sesekali ia mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ dengan _sparkle-sparkle _tak kasat mata andalannya. "Boleh yah? Yah?"

"Tidak."

"Sekaliiii saja."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon, Aominecchi."

"Tidak."

"Aominecchi ganteng deh."

"Tidak,—maksudku, ya. Aku memang ganteng. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh ponselku lagi, sialan," ujarnya, dengan tatapan yang-bisa-mendengarkan-laguku-hanya-aku.

Si model pirang itu makin cemberut, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan duduk di samping Aomine. "Tapi sumpah yah," Kise memulai kembali pembicaraan, "Itu beneran suaranya Aominecchi?"

"Apa? Mau protes? Memang beginilah kenyataannya," balas Aomine, mata masih memandangi tiap lembar majalah yang dibacanya.

"Bukannya mau protes, namun suaramu benar-benar berbeda!" Masih tidak percaya rupanya. Kenapa kau masih susah menerima kenyataan, Kise? Memang, suara Aomine terdengar berbeda—walau ada beberapa kesamaan, ya iya lah, itu 'kan memang suaranya sendiri,—tapi sudah jelas-jelas terpampang nama Aomine Daiki di spasi yang seharusnya terisi nama penyanyi lagu tersebut.

Aneh.

"Perlu kubuktikan, hah?" tantang Aomine, merasa kesal karena teman pirangnya itu belum juga percaya akan keaslian suaranya.

Kise mengangguk mantap.

Menghela nafas, Aomine meletakkan majalahnya di lantai, dan mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu ciptaannya itu. Tetapi, bukan bait pertama lagu _Unstoppable _yang keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan lagu lain yang belum pernah Kise dengar. Lagu dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"_Koboredashita... Netsu no kakera, chuu ni chitta zan**—"_

"STOP STOP STOP!"

—Dihentikan sebelum mencapai akhir bait pertama.

Aomine yang kesal pun bertanya, "Apa sih maumu?"

"Itu bukan lagu yang tadi! Yang tadi lebih metal! Dan itu beneran suaranya Aominecchi? Seriusan? Aominecchi ngga pake alat pengubah suara 'kan?" sembur Kise. Bahkan setelah diberikan bukti yang jelas keasliannya, Aomine yang bernyanyi memang terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya akal sehatnya. Mungkin Kise akan lebih percaya kalau Aomine menikah dengan udang daripada mempercayai keaslian suara Aomine.

"Iya." Jawab Aomine singkat.

"Beneran?"

"Bener."

"Serius? Miapa?" dan Kise mulai mengidap virus alay.

"..."

"Aominecchi , suaramu mirip Suwabe Junichi*!"

"...siapa?" ujar Aomine, tidak mengerti kalau Kise baru saja menyamakan suaranya dengan seorang pengisi suara.

Kise masih tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Sesekali ia mengorek telinganya. Ia juga mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia bersuara, "Hahaha. Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak. Mungkin. Masa' Aominecchi yang sangar gini bisa nyanyi?"

Siku-siku kemarahan muncul di dahi lebar Aomine. "Kau merendahkanku, 'hah?"

"Hei, Aominecchi, apakah habis ini kau akan mulai menari dan membentuk _boyband?"_

**Plak**

Dada Mai-_chan _mendarat di wajah Kise.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh! Cukup kau dan wajah cantikmu saja yang bisa menjadi modal untuk membuat _boyband." _Ujar Aomine, makin lama semakin kesal dengan segala perkataan temannya itu.

Kise mengusap hidungnya, memastikan wajah indahnya tidak rusak setelah terkena majalah tadi. Aomine hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah laku temannya yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Mengenal Kise, Aomine tahu kalau Kise tidak akan berhenti menjadi menyebalkan sampai dirinya puas.

Aomine memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Setidaknya laguku masih lebih bagus dari lagumu yang Shalala _Move On_ itu."

"_Goes On_, Aominecchi! _Goooooeeeesss On_!" Bantah Kise cepat, tidak rela judul lagu kebanggaannya disalahkan menjadi mirip lagu galau yang mengajak pendengarnya untuk _move on._ Kise melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kenapa, sih? Tentu saja laguku lebih bagus darimu."

Memang, Aomine akui, selain bermain basket dan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, Kise juga sangat berbakat dalam bernyanyi. Hobinya saja karaoke. Aomine tidak akan heran kalau kelak dia akan berpindah haluan menjadi seorang artis. Lihat saja, sekarang ia telah menjadi model yang cukup terkenal. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan debut sebagai penyanyi—dengan album berjudul _Shalala Move On._

"Kau yakin suaramu lebih bagus, hah?" Tidak mau kalah, sebuah sifat yang patut Aomine hilangkan.

"Tentu saja. Boleh saja aku selalu kalah darimu dalam basket, tapi kalau soal menyanyi, aku tak terkalahkan." Terlalu percaya diri, sebuah sifat yang perlu Kise hilangkan.

Kilat imajiner terlihat menyambar diantara keduanya.

Kise tersenyum, "Bagaimana Aominecchi, mau duet? Nanti kita akan menamai lagu kita 'Shalala _Unstoppable'_," ujarnya, dengan nada bicara bagaikan seorang ibu yang hendak menamai anaknya. Aomine hanya bisa memandangnya nanar. Dan tentu saja ia menolak tawaran Kise.

"Eeeh kejam. Kurokocchi saja mau duet denganku," rengek Kise, mengingatkan Aomine pada duetnya bersama Kuroko, yang berakhir dengan Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection_. Juga menolak Kise habis-habisan dalam lagunya.

"Tetsu ya Tetsu. Aku ya aku. Jangan samakan aku dengannya," ujar sang _ace_ kesal. Benar-benar, deh. Sampai kapan pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung? Ia sudah muak dengan topik ini. Apalagi kalau si pirang itu sudah memutar haluan ke Kurokocchi. Bisa bermenit-menit habis dengan pembicaraan tentang si _phantom sixth-man_.

Aomine harus mencari cara untuk menghentikannya.

Ah.

"Oi, Kise,"

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kepingan biru laut Aomine berkilat bahaya. Oh tidak. Apapun yang ada di kepala Aomine, Kise yakin itu tidak akan berakhir baik.

"E-er... Ada apa Aominecchi? Akhirnya kau mau menerima tawaranku untuk du—h-hei, apa yang kau lakukan Aominecchi?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Apakah kau mau mendengarkanku bernyanyi—

—di atas kasur?"

Benar, 'kan?

"E-eh? Stop! _Time Out!_ Aominecchi mesum! Hentikan! Erominecchi!"

"Kau tahu, Kise? Aku itu _unstoppable."_

Dan 'nyanyian' Aomine, yang disertai dengan jeritan feminim Kise, membahana di kamar berantakan itu.

Benar-benar hari yang cerah.

.

**End**

**.  
**

***: Pengisi suaranya Aomine. **

****: Sepotek lirik dari Netsu no Kakera, lagunya Aomine juga.**

**A/N: Langsung pengen ngetik sesaat setelah dengar chara song-nya Aomine. Haha. Can't not hear Unstopbubble. Maaf kalau ada beberapa typo ._. Review akan sangat dihargai.**


End file.
